


Apparently It's Time For Heart-To-Hearts

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Aged Up, Alcohol, Ennoshita does not approve, Ennoshita likes romance movies, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Swearing, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: any combination of Terushima Yuuji &/ Ennoshita Chikara &/ Futakuchi KenjiFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Late night talks. Optional bonus tags : enby, trans, ace, demiDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:TIME: 3:33 AMPLACE: In front of a TV screen





	Apparently It's Time For Heart-To-Hearts

“Chikara-chan are you crying?” Terushima asked.

“You know he always cries at wedding endings, Yuu,” Futakuchi said, putting aside the now empty popcorn bowl.

“Look, it’s a happy romantic ending okay?” Ennoshita said, wiping some tears.

“I suppose.” Terushima shrugged.

“Hell, Yuu, even I think these endings can be sweet,” Futakuchi said, a little shocked at Terushima’s coldness.

“It’s not that! I just meant that, I don’t think that weddings are the end-all-be-all of a romantic story,” Terushima said, almost embarrassed.

“I guess you gotta point there, Yuu,” Futakuchi replied.

“So then what’s your romantic ending Yuuji?” Ennoshita asked, turning around to face Terushima better. 

“Well I don’t know, probably just living together with the both of you.” Terushima blushed.

“That’s more romantic than a wedding?” Futakuchi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean yea! If I were to be in a wedding it would either be to see you two get married to each other or me having to pick one of my Babe-chans and I don’t wanna do that.” Terushima said.

“Call me Babe-chan again-” Ennoshita started.

“Right, sorry Chikara-chan. I just meant that if we all had our own house or apartment that we actually owned, that we made our own, maybe had a dog to go with it… I don’t know I just feel like having our own place, that like we are in for the long term would be my happy ending.” Terushima’s voice trailed off at the end. He really hadn’t anticipating telling his boyfriends this so soon. Mostly because he only really realized it yesterday.

“You know, I never really thought I would find someone I would even want to live with permanently - much less two people,” Futakuchi confessed.

“Really Babe-chan?” Terushima perked up hearing that his feelings were not entirely unreciprocated.

“Damn you two making this a confession time,” Ennoshita sighed.

“Chikara?” Futakuchi asked.

“I was going wait until tomorrow’s date night to tell you two, but since apparently it’s time for heart-to-hearts...I got the director’s job,” Ennoshita said.

Ennoshita was not prepared for his boyfriends to spring on top on him to give him congratulatory hugs and kisses - so many kisses. “Okay, okay, I need to breathe now.” Ennoshita laughed.

“I’ll get the alcohol!” Terushima beamed.

“Yuu it’s the middle of the night!” Futakuchi called after him.

“So? This is cause for celebration!” Terushima smiled bringing back shots for everyone.

“Yuuji’s got a point. Plus, if we drink the alcohol now, then we have less stuff to move into that new house we will be buying.” Ennoshita said, taking his glass.

Terushima lifted his glass first. “To our romantic ending?”

Futakuchi and Ennoshita smiled back at Terushima before saying together, “To our romantic ending.”


End file.
